Forever and Always
by teamtwilightforever
Summary: What if Edward left Bella because he didn't love her anymore? What if Bella had finally gotten over Edward and moved on to Jacob? What if Edward had gotten married to Jessica? And what if, a few years later, Edward and Bella finally meet up again...?
1. Chapter 1

HI!  
I'm like sooo excited to start writing.  
Well, I won't bore you anymore!

* * *

**BPOV**

'Everything was perfect...I had the most amazing boyfriend, my grades were good and it was the last day of school.' I thought as I waited patiently in line.  
"Bella Swan." the school principal announced. With a few more breaths, I found myself shaking hands with Mr. Greene as he handed me my certificate. 'FINALLY!' I screamed in my head as I did a little victory dance. As I looked into the crowd, Jake suddenly shot up like a bullet and started clapping like a retarded seal. Of course, being myself, my face went scarlet red.

I walked off the stage with a huge grin on my face, staring directly at the ground. Of course my clumsiness decided to sneak up on me. On the exact moment my foot hit the edge of the stage, I went tumbling towards the ground. I braced myself for the pain my body would consume in the next few seconds. Instead of the cold, hard concrete in my face, I found myself hugging a warm object. I smiled inwardly as there was only something, someone, as warm as this. Jacob.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and looked up into his dark brown eyes. "Well done Bells.." he chuckled. "For what? The graduation or the trip over thin air?" I teased back. He scrunched up his eyebrows, deciding which to choose. I waited patiently waiting for an answer and sure enough, three minutes later I received an answer.

"Both." He cheekily replied. "That's not nice.." I tried to keep my voice cold. He soon understood what I meant and lifted my chin up. "I'm sorry Bella. Please forgive me?" I thought through my answer and decided to give up. "Okay…but only this once!" He smiled and I quickly pecked his lips. "That's not fair either…" he playfully exclaimed.

As soon as he said that I understood exactly what he meant and smirked. Jake obviously took that as a 'I'm not giving you another kiss' look and pouted. "Come on. Let's go home." I sighed as I pulled on his sleeve. Jake nodded and intertwined our fingers together. I smiled at this and leant my head against his shoulder.

We got into his Rabbit and drove to my house. The ride was short and peaceful. Every few minutes we would make mindless chat about un-important topics.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading!  
PLEASE review guys!  
I will post another chapter tomorrow if you review!

xxx meg.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Thank you guys so much for reviewing!

This chapter will be much longer, promise!

And it will also be I EPOV.

Anyways, hope you enjoy!

**EPOV**

"Waaaaaaaaa!" I sat up while rubbing my eyes. Looking over at my lovely wife, Jessica, I smiled and got out of bed. Quickly shutting the door behind me, I started to my daughter, Renesmee's room. How I loved my gorgeous family. "Hello sweetie…" I softly whispered picking Ness up. "How are you doing this morning? Did you sleep okay?" I asked while I sat down on the little pink chair placed in the corner of the room. Slowly, I sat down cradling my beautiful daughter in my arms.

I looked up at Jess, standing in the doorway. "Morning…" she said groggily. "Morning babe, how did you sleep?" I questioned. "Good thanks.." she replied smiling slightly. Jess walked over and opened her arms for Ness. Quickly kissing Nessie's forehead…I unwillingly handed her to Jess. "I'll go make us some coffee for us…" I said as I stood up and headed for the kitchen.

What happened to my life? I mean... I knew I loved Jess but now I was questioning leaving her... 'she just wasn't working out like the way I had planned it to be.' I thought as I poured our coffee. Picking up the coffee, I started towards Ness's room again. "Jess?" I asked while putting her coffee down. "Yes babe?" I pointed my finger towards the passage. "Can we talk?" Nodding, she set Renesmee back into her crib.

"What's up?" she questioned fiddling with her fingers. "I don't things are working out Jess.." I informed her. "What isn't working, Eddie?" 'Trying to act dumb I see…' I sighed. "I'm sorry, this..." I pointed to the space between us. "isn't working...and my name is Ed_ward_." Shock was written all over her face. "WHAT?!" she screamed. "I'll go pack up my things. I'll file for divorce later.."

I left her standing there, mouth agape, frozen. 'That actually felt good.' I whispered to myself and headed towards our bedroom, now_ her _bedroom. Pulling down a suitcase from the top cabinet of our closet, I started packing up all my clothes. Once I was finished with that, I took out some spare boxes from the attic and started packing up all my possessions.

After a few hours of packing, I loaded everything into my car and went back inside to say goodbye to Jessica and Ness. "Jessica? Jess?" I called for her. Suddenly a very angry Jessica came raging out from the bathroom. "FINE! BUT IF YOUR LEAVING THEN YOUR TAKING THIS WITH YOU!" she shouted, handing Renesmee over to me. After I calmed Ness down I suddenly heard the bathroom door slam.

Sighing, I put Ness in the backseat of my car and went to grab all of her things. After I loaded her crib, toys, food, diapers and clothes, I set my house key on the kitchen counter and a note for Jess.

It felt like a whole weight was off my shoulders now. I sighed and took out my cell as I got into the car. "Em…I need you help…"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you so much for the reviews and reads!**_

_**You guys really made me happy!**_

_**Please carry on?**_

_**Oh by the way, yes Jessica stanley WAS in the story but I chucked her out…hehe sneaky me**_

_**I'm trying to make it longer so you guys will be interested.**_

_**I'm probably boring you right now so without further or do….**_

**Chapter 3**

**BPOV**

_**Previously…**_

_"Come on. Let's go home." I sighed as I pulled on his sleeve. Jake nodded and intertwined our fingers together. I smiled at this and leant my head against his shoulder. We got into his Rabbit and drove to my house. The ride was short and peaceful. Every few minutes we would make mindless chat about un-important topics._

As soon as I got out of the car, Charlie embraced me into a big-dad hug. "I'm proud of you Bells…" my dad murmured. "Thanks…" I was never one to show my feelings in front of anyone. Pushing on Charlie's arms, he let me free and I smiled up at him. "Let's go inside. Everyone's already having a great time." I raised my eyebrows. "Everyone?" I questioned. "Billy, Sue, Seth, Leah, Sam, Emily, Paul, Embry and Quill. It's not so bad..." I sighed and nodded.

As I opened the door, all I could see was a thin streak of light coming from the window. Confused as I was, I flicked on the light switch and a loud "CONGRADULATIONS!" was yelled at me. I turned about twenty different shades of red and pink before turning back towards Charlie. "What?" he stated. I let out a short 'Hmph…' then turned back towards my friends.

Quickly masking my annoyance with a fake smile, I made my way towards the living room. In the next hour I made mindless chatter about the graduation and about a job. Charlie came out of the kitchen with a bright purple cake that had a message sprawled on top. 'Well Done Bella!' was so _neatly_ written. I smiled at my dad's attempt to try and make a cake. Hopefully it wouldn't taste like it looked. "I made it this morning. It's chocolate. You like chocolate, right?" he asked raising one eyebrow. "Chocolates cool, thanks dad."

I quickly have him a one-arm-awkward-hug then proceeded towards the dinning room table. Charlie cut me a huge chunk of cake. I smiled weakly and grabbed a fork. Sticking it in the piece, I put a mouthful into my mouth before realising that everyone was looking at me. Quickly putting up one finger, I ran to the trashcan to deposit a bit of food lodged in my mouth.

As soon as I walked back, everyone was curious to what I had just done. "Sorry, just had a bit too much and nearly choked." I lied. "But the cake was actually really good." I said, looking over at my dad. He quickly shot me a wink then dished everyone else some. Quickly looking around the room, I realised Jacob was missing. "Where's Jake?" I asked towards Billy. "Oh, he said he wanted to quickly fetch your

Present." He replied.

'Oh….wait a second. I know I told him _not _to buy me anything' I grumpily said to myself. After a few minutes of waiting, Jake appeared in the doorway with his hand tightly holding something. "I thought we agreed no spending money on me?" He quickly understood and replied: "I never spent a cent, here." He whispered in my ear before placing a small ring in the palm of my hand.

"Wh-What's this?" I stuttered. "It's a promise ring, if you accept it, it pretty much means that we will be together forever." I looked up, my vision blurry from the tears that were spilling. Swiftly, he wiped them away with his thumb. "Yes." I answered and wrapped my arms around his neck, planting a kiss on his lips. "Always…"


	4. Chapter 4

_**You guys are absolutely amazing!**_

_**Thank you so much!**_

_**I'm doing both EPOV and BPOV in this chapter.**_

_**What I've decided is that one of you can help me think of another idea for the story.**_

_**Just let me know if you have any idea's and I'll get back to you **_____

_**Anyways…here's chapter 4…..**_

**Chapter 4**

**EPOV**

_**Previously…**_

_Suddenly a very angry Jessica came raging out from the bathroom. "FINE! BUT IF YOUR LEAVING THEN YOUR TAKING THIS WITH YOU!" she shouted, handing Renesmee over to me. After I calmed Ness down I suddenly heard the bathroom door slam. Sighing, I put Ness in the backseat of my car and went to grab all of her things. After I loaded her crib, toys, food, diapers and clothes, I set my house key on the kitchen counter and a note for Jess. It felt like a whole weight was off my shoulders now. I sighed and took out my cell as I got into the car. "Em…I need your help…"_

"Thank you so much Em. This means the world to me." I had already thanked him seven times today, well make that eight. "It's really no problem. Anything for my brother and niece." He said as he picked up my baby daughter from her little seat at the dinning room table. Looking at the time, I quickly told Emmett and his wife, Rosalie, that I was going to bed, not technically since I was a vampire.

After a long, hot shower and brushing my teeth, I finally settled in bed. I decided that tomorrow I would file for divorce and search for my own place. Quickly shutting my eyes, my mind drifted off to a peaceful world of my own and thought about finding someone else. Probably not.

I would live a happy life with my brothers, sisters, mom, dad and daughter. That was all I needed to be happy. But I couldn't help feeling that I was missing something…or maybe someone. Picking up my phone, I looked over _deleted contacts_ and found what I was looking for. Quickly typing a short 'Hey', I clicked send, waiting for a reply.

**BPOV**

_**Previously…**_

"_Wh-What's this?" I stuttered._

"_It's a promise ring, if you accept it, it pretty much means that we will be together forever."_

_I looked up, my vision blurry from the tears that were spilling._

_Swiftly, he wiped them away with his thumb. _

"_Yes." I answered and wrapped my arms around his neck, planting a kiss on his lips. "Always…"_

BZZ….BZZZ…BZZZZ. Ugh, stupid phone. I quickly sat up, yawned and reached for my phone. Remembering that I had left it downstairs, I got up and dragged myself to the living room. Before I had made it to the ninth step, my foot caught on the stair and I went plummeting down the stairs. 'Hopefully Charlie didn't hear' I thought as I lifted myself off the cold floor.

I quickly checked my arms and legs for cuts and surprisingly, there weren't. But I knew I would have bruises in a few hours. Sighing, I walked to the sofa, grabbing my cell. Flipping it open, it read _Blocked Number_. I never got blocked numbers…

'_Hey.' _Who would message me in the middle of the night just to say a stupid Hey?!

I quickly typed back a 'Hi', sank into the sofa and waited for a reply. In about five minutes flat, I got a '_How have you been?' _back. Whoa…either this guy was a perverted creep or I was reading this wrong. Quickly typing a '_I've been good thanks.' _Back, I wondered: Maybe this was a good thing….

_**What do you guys think?**_

_**Too much?**_

_**Too little?**_

_**Tell me what you want to be changed, best part so far, worst part and favourite line.**_

_**Thanks…meg xxx**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thank you guys!**_

_**Sorry it's been awhile since updating but we had school today and I was gone for like six hours, then I had homework…etc.**_

_**But I'm back now!**_

_**So without further or do, here's chapter 5…**_

**Chapter 5**

**BPOV**

_**Previously…**_

_I quickly typed back a 'Hi', sank into the sofa and waited for a reply._

_In about five minutes flat, I got a 'How have you been?' back._

_Either this guy was a perverted creep or I was reading this wrong._

_Quickly typing 'I've been good thanks.' back, I wondered: Maybe this was a good thing…_

Quickly glancing towards the stairs, I let out a sigh of relief when Charlie wasn't standing there with his arms folded over his chest. Two minutes later my phoned buzzed, alarming me that I had gotten a new text. Flipping my phone up, I read the message and fiddled with my fingers, deciding what to reply. 'Do you want to meet up sometime?'. Hmmm…did I _really _want to meet up with a complete stranger at some abandoned place? Let me think…NO WAYS! 'Who are you?' was my reply as I turned on the t.v. to watch some random comedy show that was on. Looking back at my phone, it read 'An old friend… .' Old friend? I had no 'Old friends'. Not that I knew of anyways.

Sighing in defeat, I typed back: 'Where at?' and hit send. After nearly three seconds, my phone beeped again. 'Ive got a wedding coming up this weekend. If you would like to join, im sure it would be fine by him. You and a friend can attend. Meet me after the ceremony, only you. If you walk outside and to the left, you will find a gazebo about ten feet away. I'll be waiting in there. The address is 401 Woodcroft av. Forks, Washington. See you there.' Whoa… well, maybe I could invite jake? And I think I knew the address.

Hitting 'Jake', I pressed the phone to my ear and waited for him to pick up. 'Answer the phone…'. After five rings, I heard a groggy jake say a short 'Hi'. "Hey Jake, I was wondering…I just got invited to a wedding this Saturday and am allowed to bring a friend. Would you like to attend?" I asked crossing my fingers. "Uhm, yeah sure. What time?" "uhh probably around seven-ish. Is that a yes?" He took a few minutes to let it all sink in then replied a quick "Yeah."

"Thank you! I'll let you go back to sleep now. Sorry for disturbing you. Night." I told him before clicking 'End call.' Yawning, I made my way back up the stairs, phone in hand. Crawling into bed, I shut my eyes and decided I was going to go shopping tomorrow morning with Ang. Drifting into a peaceful sleep, I wondered who this 'Old friend' was. Only two more days before I would find out. _Only two_, I reminded myself, finally drifting of into sleep.

_Morning_

I woke up with a grin on my face. Only today and tomorrow! And today I was going to be busy shopping, although tomorrow I had no plans…yet. Shaking the idea out of my head, I practically ran downstairs only to find that Charlie had already left for work. Pouring myself cereal, I decided I would call Ang in a few minutes as it was already ten past ten. Whoa. I slept in late today. After my last bite, I dumped the rest into the sink then proceeded to call Angela. After one ring, she answered. "Bella! How are you?" I smiled. "I'm doing great thanks Ang, how about you?" "I'm actually doing okay so far." she teased. "Well I was wondering…"

"Yes?" she asked curiously. "Uhh…I know I hate to ask…but would you mind to come shopping with me today? I understand if you say no…It's just that I have a we-" she cut me off. "Bella! Calm down! Of course I'll come with you. Don't worry. Meet me there in about…twenty minutes." I sighed. "Thanks, you always have my back. See you there!" And with that, I hung up.

After a really quick shower, I changed into a maroon red top and some comfortable jeans. Quickly glancing at myself in the mirror, I got into my truck and drove to The Mall. In five minutes, I was already waiting at the entrance for Angela. I felt a tap on my shoulder, not knowing who it was, only to be met by a pair of golden eyes….

_**Who do you think it is?**_

_**Hehe I know, I'm a tease! **_

_**Will be posting the next chapter soon!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey guys!**_

_**I'm EXTREMELY sorry I haven't posted in ages!**_

_**I've had school and exams etc…**_

_**But I'm back and will try to post as much as possible in this weekend!**_

_**So here's chapter six…**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own twilight. All of the characters belong to the lovely Stephenie Meyers.**_

**Chapter 6**

**EPOV**

_**Previously…**_

'_I've got a wedding coming up this weekend._

_If you would like to join, I'm sure it would be fine by him._

_You and a friend can attend._

_Meet me after the ceremony, only you._

_If you walk outside and to the left, you will find a gazebo about ten feet away. I'll be waiting in there._

_The address is 401 Woodcroft av. Forks, Washington._

_See you there._

Smiling and doing a little happy dance, I calmed myself down and called Jasper. Yes, my brother Jasper. Him and Alice were renewing their vows. For the hundredth time. Only a few seconds after I hit the 'call' button, I heard Jasper answer. "Hello?" he asked. "Hey Jaz. Listen I need a favour…" "Yeah sure, whats up?" he said curiously. "Well… for your re-marriage this weekend, I was wondering if I could maybe bring along Ness and two extra friends?" Crossing my fingers, I hoped he wouldn't refuse.

"Yeah sure…who are they? Do I know them?" he questioned. "Uhm… just put them under 'B.S. and guest." I answered, hoping he wouldn't catch on." "Of course. Anything for my older brother." "Thanks Jazz, I owe you big time." I said, smiling at how reliable he was. "I'll see you there. Good luck Jazz. Bye." I stated before hanging up. Now to find a good outfit and go hunting for this weekend….

_Three hours later…_

I leaped at the lion and sunk my teeth into it, drawing blood. Standing up, I made my way back to the little cottage I had bought in the woods. 'Only a few more minutes till I get to see my precious baby…' I thought to myself. "Ness, I'm home." I called as I entered our small yet cosy home. "Daddy…" I heard my three year old child call from her bedroom. (If any of you are wondering, yes Renesmee is half vampire half human so yes she can age quite quickly.)

Running to her and scooping her up in my arms, I asked. "Hey beautiful, can you do a favour for daddy please?" I watched as her expression went from happy to thinking. "Uhm owkay!" she replied. I laughed as she couldn't pronounce her r's and usually added w's in-between sentences. "What iws it?" she questioned. "Well, you see… this weekend is Uncle Jasper and Aunty Alice's re-wedding and I thought you would like to attend?"

"Yes!" she squealed in delight. "But…if you come with, you have to meet a certain friend of mine. Can you do that for me?" I asked. Ness nodded before saying, "What wiwll I weawr?" "Hmmm… we can go shopping tomorrow if you want?" "Yes please daddy." "It's a date…" I chuckled. "But for now, you have to got to sleep." Her response was a groan. "Please? As soon as you wake up, we will get ready and go to the mall. Only if you go to bed now. Deal?" "Deal…" she yawned.

I scooped her up into my arms once again and placed her into her purple double bed. "Goodnight my angel" I said while kissing her forehead. "Goodnight…" Just before I closed my door, I heard her mumble. "I love you…" I smiled at that and whispered a 'I love you more' before closing the door and making my way over to my bedroom. 'One more day…'

* * *

_**Thanks for reading!  
**_

_**Rate and review!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey guys!**_

_**I'm back!**_

_**Miss me? Did ya?**_

_**Hehe well I thought and thought about it and decided I would try really hard and make the chapters longer and try post every two to four days or so.**_

_**If that's okay with you guys? **_

_**Also I would REALLY appreciate it if you guys would tell your friends about my fanfic and review.**_

_**PLEASE**_

_**I really need reviews!**_

_**Anyways…here's chapter seven…**_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**BPOV**

_**Previously…**_

_After a really quick shower, I changed into a maroon red top and some comfortable jeans._

_Quickly glancing at myself in the mirror, I got into my truck and drove to The Mall._

_In five minutes, I was already waiting at the entrance for Angela._

_I felt a tap on my shoulder, not knowing who it was, only to be met by a pair of golden eyes…._

Gasping, I suddenly found myself running the opposite direction of the mystery person. "Bella! Wait!" shouted the person shouted. Wait…that sounded too familiar. Turning around, I found Angela standing there with her arms stretched out towards me. "Ang?" I questioned. "Why did you run? I was just going to say that I like your top and to ask if you liked my contacts." Contacts. Oh. "Sorry, I thought I saw a…spider on your head and ran away." I lied, looking down. Suddenly, she turned white. "A spider?! Where?!" she yelled, flinging her arms around above her head. "There's no spider, Ang. I was just imagining things." I laughed.

"Oh…" walking over to her, I smiled. "Where to first?" I asked."Hmm…well, we could try…there?" she questioned, pointing to a fancy dress store. "Yeah, sure." Walking over there, she told me about her and Ben and how they had just celebrated their second year anniversary. "Wow, time goes by so fast…" I stated. "Yeah it does. So what colour are you looking for?" she asked. "Uhm…I think I want royal blue. It looks best on me." I said. "Okay…" she replied, as she started looking around for some dresses.

Ten dresses and five agreements later, we finally had decided on the one. It was a beautiful asymmetric dress with torn edges at the bottom. It was incredible and only cost $150. After paying and deciding on my make up, we made our way to our cars. "Thanks Ang, I owe you big time." I said. "No problem Bells, anything for you." She answered. After a quick hug, I got into my truck and headed home. In ten minutes I was home, due to traffic, and decided to start dinner. Tomorrow night would be amazing….

**EPOV**

_**Previously…**_

_I scooped her up into my arms once again and placed her into her purple double bed._

"_Goodnight my angel" I said while kissing her forehead._

"_Goodnight…"_

_Just before I closed my door, I heard her mumble. "I love you…"_

_I smiled at that and whispered a 'I love you more' before closing the door and making my way over to my bedroom._

'_Two more days…'_

After nine hours of complete boredom, Ness finally woke up. Walking into her room, I found that she was up and sitting in her bed. "Dad?" she asked. "Yes, my sweetheart?" I questioned, sitting next to her. "Can I get a pwurpwle dwess pwease?" "Of course, sweetheart. Anything you want." I replied. "Let's go get dressed first and have some breakfast then we can go get a new dress for you. Okay?" I asked. "Owkay daddy." She replied. I smiled at what she said while picking her up and putting her on my shoulders. "WEEE!" she squealed in delight.

Running to the kitchen counter, I gently placed her on a kitchen high chair. "What would you like for breakfast?" I asked her. "Uhm…can I hwave pwancakes pwease?" she asked. I nodded my head and in the next seven minutes, ran around the kitchen making her food. Finishing the stack of pancakes with some syrup and cream, I placed the plate infront of her with a fork.

"Is this okay, darling?" I questioned. She smiled and licked her lips. "It lwooks weally good daddy." She replied. "That's good, dig in." I told her. Right after I said those words, Ness had already eaten as much as her teeth and her mouth could fit and chew. "Slow down, sweetheart. It's not running away." I told her. I really didn't want her to choke or get indigestion.

After her breakfast, we headed to her room to pick out her outfit of the day. "What would you like to wear Ness?" I questioned. Ness looked over her dresses and finally choose a simple pink summer dress with a bow at the front. "Can we gwo?" she asked. I nodded my head and took her hand. In thirty minutes, we were outside of Port Angeles, looking for a kids clothes store. "Here." I said, pointing to a shop. As soon as we walked in, Ness ran to a section that seemed to be purple everywhere. Rolling my eyes, I made my way to the purple-coloured space.

"Which one do you like. Baby?" I asked. "This one!" she shouted while picking up a lilac dress with long frills from the waist down. "Can we buy this one?" she asked, while jumping up and down excitedly. "Yes, princess." I answered, happily. "Let's go pay." I stated as I gently took her hand and walked towards the pay counter. A tall woman with orange hair stood behind it. "Good morning, what are you buying?" she asked, rudely. I took the dress out of my baby's hand and placed it on the counter.

"Just this, thanks." She looked at the computer again before replying, "That will be $70 please." Well…at least she said please. Taking out my wallet, I placed the money on the counter while she packed the dress in a little packet. "Thank you for shopping at 'Girl's Gowns'. Hope to see you soon." She said. "Thanks…" I replied and took the packet while picking Ness up. "THANKS DADDY!" she shouted. I smiled from ear to ear. "It was my pleasure, sweetheart. Let's go home." I told her while I got into the car with Ness and drove home.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Bella's dress link will be in my bio! **_

_**Please review!**_

_**Xxx Meg…**_


End file.
